


Whatever You Desire

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's such a sweet sweet cupcake, Domme/Sub Fantasies, F/M, Iris is a badass, Just smut, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, No angst here, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, boot kink, don't be afraid to touch your meat, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris discovers that Barry might just have a kink or two.  One leaves her a little cold, but the other makes her burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> Written for Day 19 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Dominate". For my friend Theatregirl7299 who was so gracious and forgiving when I wrote her prompt for someone else on another day. She suggested Barry/Iris, and Iris fantasizing about Barry. Since the Earth-2 episodes, I haven't been able to get Domme Iris/sub Barry out of my brain, but this story is set with our Earth-1 faves.

The first time she gets an inkling, they're watching _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ and Angelina Jolie's character is going all dominatrix on some Middle Eastern (or maybe southern European) bad guy.

Barry's sitting on the couch, not quite next to her and there's a tiny pause in the action when Angelina's running a riding crop over the guy's back and she hears Barry gasp.

Iris doesn't say anything but she looks over and Barry's got his hands in his lap and it looks like he's sporting wood. She's not at all jealous, because Angelina Jolie _is_ really hot.

The next time it happens is just a few days later. Barry's still in bed when she comes out of the shower and he's watching her dress. 

Iris never minds putting on a bit of a show for him, taking time getting into her panties and her bra, adjusting her tits and then walking around the bedroom in her undies. She loves the way his eyes follow her, the way he licks his lips.

But it's when she selects her footwear for the day that things get interesting. It's early October and it's going to be a perfect day for her favorite boots – they are the thigh high ones in black suede with burgundy piping on the outside edge. She'd bought them because they kind of reminded her of the Flash's suit – and of course, that was before she knew who the Flash was.

She slides into them, zips them up and then takes her time putting on the rest of her clothes – a short skirt that's just barely decent for the workplace and a very severe leather blazer whose trim matches the boots.

She's picking out her accessories and hears a tiny gasp. She looks up and from the mirror, she can see Barry and he's very aroused. He notices her looking at him and pulls a pillow over his lap.

It's strange because they really have no shame with each other – after too many years of longing and miscues and bad timing – once they finally got together, they _really_ got together. So it's got to be something more than just morning wood.

Since Barry doesn't want her to see his reaction to whatever she's doing, Iris ignores it and kisses him sweetly before leaving for the office.

She heads to S.T.A.R. Labs after work, but it's quiet, no meta-human activity that Barry has to deal with. Just some ordinary human crime and frankly she's a little bored and ends up heading home before Barry's done with his patrolling.

Iris can't help but remember Barry's reaction this morning and then she remembers what happened (or what might have happened) a few days ago when they were watching the movie. She's a smart woman and she's pretty good with adding things up, but there are still too many variables.

She's not sure she likes the idea of Barry turned on by her boots, but what does get her juices going is Barry being turned on by her dominating him.

In fact, the idea's so exciting that she strips to her skin, finds her favorite sex toy and gets busy.

It's really not the toy or even her fingers that's arousing her, it's the images in her head. Barry on his knees, hands behind his back and he's crying so beautifully that his lashes are clumped into spikes. He's begging her forgiveness and he's begging to be punished. 

She's got her fingers in his hair, she's tugging him, pulling him and he's moaning and she forces his face between her thighs. She rubs herself against him and tells Barry that he's such a naughty, naughty boy and that he's got to make her come three times with his mouth before he can touch her. Or touch himself.

And if he comes before she does, she's going to be so disappointed at him.

Her body snaps into orgasm and it's one of the best she's ever given herself. One of the best she's ever had.

The lassitude comes quickly and it doesn't dissipate even as she hears Barry come in.

He calls from the living room, "Iris?"

"In here." Even to her ears, her voice sounds different. 

Barry's in the room in a heartbeat. "Is everything okay?"

Iris grins and parts her thighs, not caring that her toy's still in her cunt. "More than okay. Wanna help me with round two?"

He grins back and is naked and aroused before the words stop echoing. "Whatever you desire. Just tell and I'll do it."

Her muscles clench and her nipples tighten at those not-so-innocent words. Oh, she has _such_ plans for them.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
